Treasure Trover
by trueblue1989
Summary: Sanji and Zoro go on a hunt for treasure and on the way discover they're love!


TREASURE TROVER

Summary: This is a one shot fic where Sanji and Zoro go to find treasure and on the way discover they're love!

Warning: YURI

'So why are we here again?' asked Zoro. She looked around at the jungle. No matter where she looked, all there was only trees.

'We have to find the treasure!' Sanji said. She was looking at the map she was holding.

'LET ME SEE THAT MAP!' roared Zoro and she grabbed the map out of her sister's hand. She looked at it and quickly saw where to go. 'We're here, so we just follow this river.' Zoro pointed to a nearby river and walked there, dragging Sanji too.

"Are you sure that's the right river?" doubtful Sanji said.

"OF COURSE IT IS THE RIGHT RIVER!" Zoro yelled. She waved her hands around and accidentally dropped it in the river. "OH NO THE MAP!"

"You baka!" Sanji quickly jumped after the map because she knew that Nami would be mad if they didnt get the treasure.

"Don't let it get away!" Zoro jumped in too.

They quickly swam down stream. It took a long time but the two girls finally got the map back.

Sanji asked Zoro where they were now.

"How do I know?!" She yelled back. Luckily they still had the map.

They were about to get out of the water when Zoros butt got bitten.

"AH MY BUTT!" yelled Zoro. "Quickly get out of the water! A prawna's biting me!"

Sanji listened to her sister and quickly got out of the water. She pulled Zoro out. While Zoro was screaming in pain she quickly turned her over and pulled the prawna off Zoro's butt. Zoro was still wet, so the curves showed nicely.

'Oh, nice ass!' said Sanji to herself.

'what?" asked Zoro.

"Nothing..." said Sanji, still looking at Zoro's butt until she turned over.

"Well thanks for saving me, but we better get that treasure now!" Zoro thanked her blonde sister.

"Yeah, OK." The two sisters kept following the map. After one hour they were really tired so they sat down to rest.

Sanji took out some snacks that she made earlier and distributed them to Zoro and herself. It was crackers and cheese.

Zoro was just eating her cheese when Sanji exclaimed.

"What?' asked Zoro.

"I think were really close to the treasure!" she exclaimed again.

Zoro jumped up in excitement. "Oh good! We can finally get it and go back to the ship!"

So they abandoned there snack to some birds and quickly followed the map to a dark cave. It was the same cave on the map.

"This is where the treasure is, right?" asked the green haired sister, Zoro.

"Yes," agreed Sanji. They quickly went inside. It was very dark.

"WHERE'S THE TREASUREE???" demended Zoro, yelling at Sanji.

"Look on the map!" Sanji was looking at the map too. "We have to go into the left side and walk 189 steps.

They did what the map said and eventually took all those steps. Now they had to find the X.

"There's no X!" said Zoro.

"Yeah, maybe this is the wrong cave!" agreed Sanji. They were about to leave when they both saw the letters on the other side of the cave! Zoro rushed over and pulled out a shovel. She started digging, her green hair swinging as she began to dig. Once again, Sanji found herself staring at her sister's ass!

This is so wierd! Thought Sanji. I never thought of Zoro like that before but now we're alone she looks really hot! Maybe I shouldnt be thinking about my own sister this way but I can't help it!!!

"STOP LAZING AROUND!!!" Zoro ran over to Sanji and whacked her head with the shovel.

"Ow! Don't hurt me!" yelled Sanji and started to dig so Zoro wouldn't think she was too lazy.

Zoro was really the one being lazy though! She was sleeping against the wall when Sanji looked up.

AH! She's so lazy! screamed Sanji's voice in her head. She went over to Zoro and wanted to slap her so she's wake up and help digging. But when she saw Zoro's beautiful face, she didn't slap it, she wanted to kiss it!

Zoro was having a wierd dream.

I was standing there, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to find my sister. She was naked, so I quickly everted my eyes, but just as quickly looked back. Her breasts were so tempting! I fell into her arms and my head buried itself between them. She smiled at me, and I lowered my head to her pussy.

Zoro woke up. That's when she realized her ttrue feeling for her sister all along! She really loved Sanji.

Sanji was really awake, and she didn't slap Zoro. She leaned over her and put her face really close. Then she put her mouth on Zoro's while her hand caressed her sister her lovers breast.

Zoro awoke at the touch and stared up into the face of Sanji. When Sanji saw that Zoro was awake, she drew back afraid that Zoro would cut her up with her swords!

Zoro looked at her sister for a moment. And when Sanji tried to back up, Zoro pulled her blonde sister closer and kissed her again, fulfilling a longtime fantasy.

"Z-Zoro!" stammered Sanji, "I..."

"I felt this way for so long and finally I admit I love you." admitted Zoro.

"Me too!" said Sanji, while she was touching Zoros ass which she always admired.

The next morning, they woke up naked.

"Mm! That was good." said Sanji.

Zoro silently looked at the sky while pulling on her clothes.

"I guess we should find the treasure now"

They both finished digging to unveil a treasure chest. When they pulled it up they found it. They broke it open and found lots of gold inside.

"Nami will be very happy!" said Sanji truthfully.

"I wonder if its real gold." Zoro skeptical as usual.

She took one of the coins and bit it. IT WAS CHOCOLATE!

"Its chocolate!" screamed Zoro.

"Oh well we better take it back anyways, lover." said Sanji.

Zoro agreed so they picked up the treasure chest and started the task of bringing it all the way back to there ship.

They almost really got to the ship, but then they took another rest. While they were resting they had more making out, beause they discovered there love.

When they were done they got up and carried the chest all the way back to the ship.

"At least Luffy will be happy!" said Zoro.

Sanji agreed. Luffy certainly would be happy with the chocolate treasure, even if Nami was not.

the end! so I hope you like it. I watch One Piece all the time so I did a fanfic for it!


End file.
